The truth
by NeUmA.S.J
Summary: Kris tell's Adam he's in love with him... I suck on summary, I know that


**-. I know I gotta stop putting songs names as title…**

**-. I don't have any idea why every time I write a one-shot it's Kris' POV…**

**-. The end is the Dish of salt interview… A piece of it at least:**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = R3VRg - SAHvA&feature = player _ embedded**

**-. The don't stop believing video that made me write this was this one:**

**http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = NDZWNaIOR5Q&p = A563A1C0D7903EE4&playnext =1&index =5**

**The truth**

"Adaaaaaam! Adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" I know I'm screaming but, c'mon, give me a break! I'm tired, I'm sleepless, I'm jet legged, I just came from a writing session and we have another Idols fucking tour concert. We're in _God-only-knows-where_ and I only have four hours to sleep. You might think: Shouldn't he be going to bed? Yes, I should but, as always, I didn't saw Adam today and I need to see him before the concert… And I gotta show him the song I was writing today, okay, maybe the song part is an excuse but can you blame me?

"Kris, if I don't get my beauty sleep I won't be sexy and hot on stage tonight and that's not good!" Adam's hair is crazy, pointing to all directions; his last night's make-up is smudge all over his face.

"You're always sexy and hot, Adam…" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why did I say that? "At least is what your crazy, groupie, fans are always saying!" There you go… much better. He leans on the door frame and gives me that smile that makes me want to throw myself at his feet and ask him to fuck me. "Why Mr. Allen… You think I'm sexy?" I knew he wouldn't bite my lame excuse… "You wanna know Lambert? I think you're the sexiest, hottest person to ever walk on earth" I clapped a hand to my mouth… What's wrong with my mouth today? I'm not the kind of guy that swears but… FUCK! I gotta learn how to shut up. Adam has a look on his face that I can't figure out… He's probably going to shout at me and shut the door on my face… any moment now.

I wasn't planning on telling him that… Not _right now_ when I have to see him every day and you can be sure I didn't want to tell him _this way. _I love Adam since the Hollywood week, I'm aware of that since top 8, maybe 11 – Ring Of Fire was a bitch for me, that little line of skin, ya know? His left hip when he his shirt… WAIT I'm side tracking…

"Now is when you tell me you're joking." Is he really giving me a chance of backing out? I don't think I can… It's out there now. "Kris, you're joking right?" It's now or never

"I'm not Adam. I think you're beautiful, sexy, hot, an amazing person, amazing singer, perfect and everything else you can think of" Okay… Now I'm just gonna wait for the screams, the accusations, the door on my face. Adam's not moving. "Adam? If you want me to go, I'll go. I shouldn't have said that , God I'm so sorry!"

Adam's still not moving, I wanna know what he's thinking but he needs time. God… he looks so small, like he's lost. I just wanna hug him. Something changes… his eyes are glowing and there are tears running down his face.

"You're serious? You're actually serious? You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that… I…" He was hugging me tight, _really_ tight… If wasn't Adam I would probably be suffocating, complaining and pushing him away. But it is Adam and it feels good.

"I love you Lambert, I really do. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you that. I love you like I never loved anyone before" I'm crying, Adam's crying, we're crying like a baby but who cares? I only know I'm on Adam's arms

"I love you too Allen, more then you can imagine" He's looking at me with something shining in his eyes… something _wicked _in his eyes. "We have a concert in… 2 and a half hours, but when we get back I have plans for you…" He has _that_ smile on…

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

The concert was really good… until I had to change my clothes to Don't Stop Believing… Adam decided that would be funny to help me dress and "unintentionally" brush his hand on my dick every now and then… That's why I find myself with a huge hard on on stage… and now Adam is doing that fucking Bj dance… I don't think I can handle this…

Adam is teasing me senseless… I'm so fucked, literally, when we get to his room… at least we're together…

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

_I: You guys stay up late for your tour so is that why the sun glasses?_

_K: Probably why… Yeah_

_I: You don't get lot sleep on this tour_

_K: No there's no sleep_

_A: Not last night_

_K: Or any night_

_I: You wanna tell me what you did?_

_A: I went home and went to bed. I was exhausted. I got home 1 o'clock and I was just.. you know… but you get wired up after the show there's so much great energy_

_K: Yeah_

_A: You've got all this adrenalin… Is hard to fall sleep sometimes_

_If only she knew the truth of what we did last night…_

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

**And that's it! Maybe now I'll forget Can't Let You Go**


End file.
